Une vie de star
by evawrite
Summary: Gaby Seylei, grande star d'Holywood, va faire la connaissance de Mr Brook, photographe odieux. Jusque où ira cette histoire ? Qui viendra à bout de l'autre ?
1. Chapter 1 : La routine

Chapitre 1 : La routine

-Tournez vous vers la droite… Non, pas comme ça…

Ce photographe commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système…

-A droite… répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Je me tournais vers la droite. Autant en finir vite parce que sinon j'allais lui photographier le visage abimé…

-Maintenant allongez-vous par terre.

-Qu...quoi ?m'étranglais-je. Ca aussi c'est pour mettre en valeur les vêtements ?

Je sortis plus qu'exaspérée. Je suis actrice, pas mannequin… Mon manager m'avait mis sur ce coup car il disait que « ça ferait de la pub »… Tu parles…

Voilà ma routine. J'ai 29 ans et je suis LA star d'Hollywood selon les magazines.

Je composais le numéro de mon mari, John.

_-Allô ?_

-John ? C'est moi…

_-Ho ! Salut Gaby ! Quoi de neuf ? Contente de ton shooting photo ?_

-Euh… Si je suis contente de mon shooting photo ? Nan… J'ai porté des vêtements horribles, essayé de faire des pauses cool et tout ce que j'ai eu, c'est ce débile de photographe qui me reprenait, avec son ton supérieur… Je… Je sais pas ce que je fais si je le revoie mais ça…

_-Gaby, _me coupa-t-il,_ Il est où ton self-control ? Hein ?_

-Je sais mais… Bon je… je rentre… Il est quelle heure ? 15h45 ? T'aurais rien oublié toi ?

_-Euh… ELSA ET ARTHUR ! Je te laisse !_

-Bisous ! De…

Il avait déjà raccroché.

-…toute façon je rentre bientôt, dis-je pour moi-même.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je regardais le nom du correspondant : Mike, mon manager… Obligée de répondre.

-Gaby ! cria-t-il, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris !

Il me répéta pendant 5 minutes la même chose. J'ai compris…

-Oui…oui… d'accord. OK ! Je suis à 11h00 pile et je ne bronche pas… Je fais ce que me dit le photographe, même si il me demande de me trainer par terre…

-Je me suis fait remonter les bretelles parce que t'es parti en pleine séance…

-Mike, je qui désolée… Mais si t'avais vu comment il m'a parlé…

-Je sais… Mais tu verras ça va te faire de la pub.

-C'est ça… Bon salut…

-Bye!

Je prenais le journal people que j'avais acheté et lisais la couverture :

Scoop!

Gaby Seylei, rien ne va plus avec John !

La star d'Hollywood va demander le divorce.

Pff… Quel scoop ! De l'invention oui ! Tout allait pour le mieux avec John ! Il était maintenant 00h30. Les enfants étaient couchés depuis longtemps. Il ne me restait plus qu'à les suivre !

J'avais honte… Je leurs avaient à peine parlé … Au repas, J'avais eu l'appel du producteur et je leur avais fait du mal en quittent la table. Je vais prendre une journée entière qui leur sera consacrée … Je me donnais une claque. Combien de fois ça faisait que je me le promettais. Je n'avais pas le temps ! Entre les séances photo, les plateaux télé et les tournages…

Après un passage par la salle de bains, j'allais me coucher.

Le réveil sonna pour la 30ème fois et je rageais en donnant un énième coup dessus. Fallait que je me réveille. Je regardais vaguement l'heure en entrouvrant les yeux. Attends… Je rouvrais grand les yeux et regardais une nouvelle fois. 10h40 ! Je me redressais.

-AAAH ! Criais-je.

Mike ! La séance photo ! Le photographe débile !

Je me levais et tombais. Grr… Je courais vers la salle de bains, entrais dans la douche.

Lavage express et je filais dans le dressing. Je pris n'importe quoi : Un tee-shirt Gris de sport avec une jupe rose bonbon ! Pas le temps ! Je me maquillais en 2 minutes, pris mon sac dans lequel je mettais mes clefs, du liquide et mon portable.

Je sortis hâtivement et allais au parking en courant avec mes talons noirs. Euh… Gris, rose et noir. De toute façon j'avais décidé de lancer la nouvelle mode : ça ferait la une de tous les journaux ! J'ouvrais ma Volvo et rentrais dedans. Apres 20 minutes j'arrivais à destination. Le bourdonnement du vibreur de mon téléphone se fit entendre. Le tableau de bord affichait 11 :15… Moi et ma célèbre ponctualité…

On parie que c'était Mike… Qu'il me lâche celui-là… En plus j'étais arrivée presque à l'heure. Je sortais de la voiture et me tordis le pied. Je courais vers l'accueil et une brune à lunette m'interpella :

-Madame Seylei ! Je suis une de votre plus grande fan !

Je lui adressais un faible sourire. Si elle savait combien de personnes me disaient ça par jour…

-Merci ! Vous voulez peut-être un autographe, dis-je avec lassitude.

-Oui ! Je… vais chercher un papier. Elle retourna à son bureau puis revint vers moi.

Je signais rapidement. J'avais un rendez-vous !

Quand je lui rendis le papier, elle prit la parole, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées :

-Monsieur Brook vous attend.

-Monsieur Brook?

-Oui, le photographe. Suivez-moi. Par ici s'il vous plait.

-Oui.

-Alors comme ça, vous devez en rencontrer beaucoup des stars…

Elle se tourna vers moi et afficha un grand sourire.

-Oui, tous les jours ! J'adore mon travail ! Voilà, bonne séance !

Bonne séance ? Ca allait être difficile…

-Merci ?

Être ...

-Merci Vera. A bientôt je l'espère, dis-je me tournant vers la porte.

-Oui ! Et bonne continuation !

Quand je rentrais, le photographe affichait un sourire hypocrite et eut même le culot de me dire :

-Heureux de vous revoir.

Je lui rendis un sourire encore plus hypocrite. Et celui-ci tu le trouve comment pour la couverture pensais-je.

-Au travail. Voici les habits. Les cabines sont par là bas. Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester avec ces horreurs ! dit-il en montrant de sa main mes habits.

Non mais je rêve là…

-Et vous n'avez pas non plus de quoi vous changer parce que là ça atteint un niveau…

Il se retourna et partit. Voilà pour toi mon p'tit père. Tu peux garder la monnaie !

J'allais me changer et grimaçais devant ce que ce stupide photographe m'avait donné…

Je ressortis non sans m'être regardé une dernière fois dans le miroir. Hideux !

-En place, cria-t-il, en tapant des mains.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon prof et j'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous. Ok ?

-Oui oui… Allez, on y va car je vous rappelle que vous avez 20 minutes de retard.

Tu ne lui feras rien Gaby, tu ne lui feras rien, me répétais-je.

Après 1h30 de souffrance, il dit enfin :

-Vous êtes libre maintenant. J'espère n'avoir à jamais vous revoir…

Je le fusillais du regard.

-Pour rendre des clichés pour cette marque, s'entend… se corrigea-t-il.

Je partis en cabine et me changeait tout en réfléchissant à ma sortie. Devrais-je partir en faisant la gamine et en lui tirant la langue ou bien en me comportant en adulte ?

J'optais pour cette deuxième option et sortait. Je jetais les vêtements par terre et quittais la pièce en claquant la porte. J'étais contente de moi. Je l'avais planté !

J'allais appeler John quand je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon sac à main. Raté pour la sortie théâtrale… Parfois je me demande ce que j'ai dans la tête. Pendant une seconde, j'envisageais de partir mais rentrais dans la salle. Je passais devant lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, son petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je trouvais mon sac et ressortis. Quelle idiote !

Une idée me traversa l'esprit…

Je passais par l'accueil, me dirigeais vers le bureau de Vera et commençais.

-Ce monsieur Brook m'a absolument humiliée, dis-je avec une désolation exagérée. Pourriez-vous vous arranger pour qu'il ait des problèmes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…, articulais-je en lui glissant un billet.

Elle afficha d'abord un visage éberlué et hébété… Etait-elle assez large d'esprit pour comprendre ? Doucement, elle acquiesça. Je lui avançait un peu plus le billet, elle hésita puis tendit la main et fourra le billet dans sa poche.

-Merci, susurrais-je, rassurée. Au revoir Vera.

-Au revoir madame Seylei, murmura-t-elle encore chamboulée.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Gaby et pourquoi ne pas se tutoyer ?

-Pourquoi pas ! répéta-t-elle en souriant et en retrouvant soudain sa bonne humeur. A bientôt Gaby, et n'hésite pas revenir me voir pour des nouvelles.

-D'accord ! Bye !

Avais-je été trop gentille ? Non… Je voulais juste que ce photographe paye. Je rejoignais ma voiture et, de là, appelais John :

-John?

-Salut chérie !

-Comme Vous?

-Oui. Tu as été à l'heure ce matin ?

-Tu sais très bien que non, ironisais-je.

-J'aurais du le savoir ! Et le photographe, il a été plus sympa qu'hier ?

-Non. Pire même. Mais je me suis défendue. Et je me suis arrangée pour qu'il ait des problèmes…

-Comment t'as fait ?

-Celle de l'accueil m'adorait, alors…

-Tout le monde t'adore décidément, me coupa-t-il…

-Je peux ? Bien… Donc, en sortant je suis allée la voir, et en lui glissant un billet, lui ai priée de s'arranger pour qu'il ait des problèmes. Elle a été choquée mais elle a accepté ! Je ma la suis mise dans la poche et je lui ai dit de m'appeler Gaby et même de me tutoyer ! Pour être sûre qu'elle fasse ce que je lui ai demandé…

Il éclata de rire ! L'entendre me fit aussi rire et cela dura pendant 30 secondes.

-T'es un cas toi ! dit-il une fois qu'il eut reprit sn souffle.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

-C'est vrai, médita-t-il.

-Bref… T'as mangé ?

-Non je suis au bureau là.

-Je passe te prendre et on mange ensemble ?

-Ca marche.

-Alors dans 15 minutes.

-Ok… Bisous !

-Bisous je t'aime.

-Moi aussi !

Je raccrochais. J'avais oublié ma tenue… Je me rappelais avoir mis une robe de rechange dans le coffre. J'allais donc la chercher et envisageais de me changer dans la voiture. Mais j'avais peur qu'un paparazzi traîne dans le coin… J'allais donc aux toilettes et me changeait en 2 minutes. De retour à ma voiture, je tournais la clef et démarrais. Sur le chemin, je m'arrêtais pour faire le plein d'essence en évitant les yeux inquisiteurs de ceux qui me reconnaissais.

Ils devaient se dire : Gaby Seylei, pleine aux as, fait elle-même son plein ?

Il était vrai que j'aurais pu avoir un chauffeur et une limousine mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est une star que l'on devient dépendante de quelqu'un et que l'on ne peut plus rien faire nous même… Non, je voulais rester celle que j'avais été, avant la renommée, celle qui vivait normalement. Je n'avais qu'une femme de ménage pour une maison de 150m², une voiture banale et avant tout une famille que j'aimais à la folie.

J'arrivais sur le lieu de travail de John : _Téléphonie & Cie_. Je lui envoyais un message en lui demandant de descendre. Je sortais et m'adossais sur le capot de ma voiture, fermais les yeux et appréciais le soleil sur ma peau. John, l'homme de ma vie. Il était si gentil, toujours là pour moi et ne se plaignait jamais de mes absences répétitives ou quand il était tout seul à la maison avec les enfants. Je fus surprise et sursautais en ouvrant les yeux quand il enlaça ma taille. Il m'embrassa. Je souriais, radieuse.

-Coucou !

-Je t'ai fais peur ?

-Non, j'étais dans mes pensées… Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Chinois ou italien ce midi ?

-Pizza?

-Ca marche ! Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil. Tu connais une bonne adresse pas trop loin ?

-Bah ... Y'a Pizza del Arte ...

-A Pied ou en voiture ?

-Voiture !

Nous montâmes dans le véhicule et je mettais mes lunettes de soleil.

Le trajet se passa en silence. John était ailleurs… Je dus le héler quand nous arrivâmes. Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant. Je lui demandais pourquoi il était ainsi.

-Eh bien, au boulot j'ai un dilemme…

-Explique…

-On me propose une augmentation mais si je la prends, on vire quelqu'un.

-Aïe… Je…

-Bonjour ! Deux personnes ?me coupa un serveur.

-S'il vous plait répondîmes nous en cœur.

Je souris à mon mari et il me retourna ce sourire.

-Bien. Ca se passera au fond s'il vous plait.

-Nous préférerions dehors s'il vous plait, m'empressais-je de dire.

Il acquiesça et partit dans la direction opposée, vers la terrasse.

Une fois installés, John me questionna :

-Pourquoi est-ce mieux dehors ? La température n'est pas…

-Oui mais en salle, je dois enlever mes lunettes…e t je ne tiens pas à être dérangée…

-Oh !comprit-il.

-Donc je disais : tu s ais pour ton augmentation, je sais que c'est important que malgré mes revenus, tu travailles. Mais si tu fais perdre son travail à quelqu'un qui a plus besoin d'argent que nous, c'est bête. Alors, c'est à toi de choisir mais voilà mon avis.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Gaby. Mais je ne veux pas me sentir inutile. Je ne veux pas que tu te dises que tout dépend de toi et que je ne suis pas celui qui fait vivre la famille. Je me sens coupable quand je ramène 6000 dollars à la maison et que toi tu en ramènes 50000.

Je lui pris la main.

-Stop. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas que tu gagnes _que_ 6000 dollars comme je ne t'en voudrais pas que tu ne gagnes 1000 dollars. Je n'aurais ni honte de toi, ni quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche… Ca m'est égal. Ce qui compte, c'est toi et moi, Elsa et Arthur. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Merci d'avoir emmené les enfants à l'école ce matin…

-De rien… Et tu as raison.

-Pardon?

-Je vais refuser l'offre.

-J'étais sûre que tu ferais le bon choix.

-Pizza 4 fromages, dit-il avec plus d'entrain.

Durant le repas, nous parlâmes de sujets plus légers.

-A ce soir, dit-il en sortant de la voiture et en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

-Attends ! Cet aprèm, j'ai tournage. Je me libère vers 16 heures, je passe chercher les enfants et tu nous rejoins ? C'est vendredi, ils n'ont pas école demain… On va au ciné ?

-D'accord ! Tu passes me prendre alors ?

-Entendu !

Je partis en direction de l'emplacement de tournage.

Tout se passa bien.


	2. Chapter 2 : Un peu de détente…

Chapitre II : Un peu de détente…

Comme prévu, je me libérais et allais chercher les enfants. Ils étaient fous de joie. J'en étais contente. Elsa m'offra un magnifique dessin et Artur me détailla ses parties de foot avec ses amis. En voiture je les questionnais sur le film qu'ils aimeraient voir :

-Avengers ! cria Arthur.

-Non! Raiponce! contra Elsa.

Arthur a 8 ans et Elsa en a 5. L'un un brun aux yeux verts et l'autre est blonde aux yeux bleus. L'un tien plus de son père et l'autre plus de sa mère !

Avec John, nous décidâmes que lui irait voir Avengers avec Arthur et que j'irais voir Raiponce avec Elsa.

Arrivés au cinéma, tout le monde nous reluquais. Parfois je voyais qu'Elsa et Arthur en étaient tristes. Arthur comprenait mieux que sa sœur. Nous prîmes du pop corn et des boissons. Nous souhaitâmes une bonne séance aux garçons et nous les regardâmes s'éloigner, leur séance commençant plus tôt que la notre. Nous nous assîmes.

Je me tournais vers Elsa et commençais :

-Tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Bah j'ai…

Mon téléphone sonna. Je le pris, regardais le correspondant : Mike. Je regardais Elsa qui avait un visage attristé mais qui n'enlevait rien à sa beauté… Je lui faisais un clin d'œil et appuyais sur la touche « raccrocher ». Je l'éteignais et reprenais naturellement :

-Vas-y, raconte-moi…

Elle sourit et repris :

-J'ai fais des dessins pour toi et mamie et j'ai joué à la maman, comme toi !

Je lui faisais un gros bisou !

-Et tu as un amoureux ?dis-je en chuchotant comme si elle allait me révéler un lourd secret.

Elle hocha la tête pour dire non.

-T'es sûre ? Je sais que si !

Elle rigola.

-Oui ! J'aime bien Raphael !

-Raphael ?

-Oui ! Il est blond, comme moi !

Elle était très intelligente. Elle savait déjà un peu lire et n'avait que 5 ans. Elle aura dans moins d'un mois 6 ans et rentrera en CP l'année prochaine.

-Et ses yeux ?

-Je sais pas ! Je le regarde pas beaucoup dans les yeux.

-Ah d'accord. Je le connais pas ?

-Non !

-Allez viens notre séance commence dans 3 minutes, dis-je en regardant l'heure.

-Et au fait maman…

-Oui ma puce ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, très très fort !

Le film fut distrayant ! Je fus même triste quand le prince coupa les longs cheveux blonds de Raiponce qui devinrent brun.

-T'as aimé, demandais-je à Elsa quand nous sortîmes.

-Oui ! Elle est trop belle Raiponce ! Mais toi t'es plus belle !

-Merci ma chérie !

Nous retrouvâmes John et Arthur en train de parler de Hulk.

-Coucou !

-Salut les filles dit John.

-…quand il devient vert et que l'aile de l'avion qui…

-Wo, wo, wo ! m'exclamais-je ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas allée voir ça !

-Oh non m'an, c'était trop cool !

-On rentre ?demandais-je.

-Oui.

John prit Elsa la princesse dans les bras tandis que je prenais Arthur par la main. Je crus voir un paparazzi mais me convaincs de rêver. Je regardais John et remarquais qu'il avait les mêmes suspicions que moi.

Une fois à la maison, je préparais à manger. Au menu, Haricots verts, steaks hachés. Tout ça devant la télé.

-A table, criais-je !

Je n'avais pas tellement faim avec tout le pop corn que j'avais englouti…

Nous regardâmes « Les Simpsons». Et ainsi, nous assistâmes à une adaptation de moi en bécasse me faisant ridiculisée par Bart. J'avais une de ces voies…

Ah la la… J'adore cette vie !

A la fin du 3ème épisode, j'annonçais :

-Au lit !

-Maman ! S'teplait ! suplia Arthur !

-Et en plus on est vendredi !ajouta Elsa !

-Oui mais à votre âge, vous devriez déjà être au lit depuis 2 heures ! _Et en plus_ vous avez déjà regardé un film. Ca fait trop d'images, et c'est pas bien pour votre cerveau ! Il va ramollir !

Quoi ? Vous n'avez donc jamais inventé n'importe quoi pour que vos enfants aillent se coucher ?!

Les deux me regardèrent, pas dupes.

Une fois les enfants couchés, je me connectais à Twitter et rédigeais un tweet à mes fans :

« le 21 mai

Chers fans, je pense fort à vous ! Bientôt la fin du tournage de mon prochain film mais je vous en dis pas plus !

Bisous !

G.S »

Voilà qui est fait… J'allais ensuite me coucher et m'endormit dans les bras de mon mari. Je me réveillais vers 11h00. Quel exploit ! J'enfilais une veste et constatait en me levant que John était parti avec les petits. J'allais à la cuisine et trouvais un mot :

« Je suis au zoo avec les enfants. Je ne t'ai pas réveillée car je voulais que tu dormes. A ce soir ma chérie (vers 18h je pense) »

Je souriais et embrassais le papier. Je prenais mon petit déjeuner. Quand j'eus terminé, je cherchais désespérément mon portable. Je me creusais la tête mais rien à faire. L'appareil restait introuvable. Je pris alors le fixe et le fit sonner. Quelle idiote ! Après le cinéma, j'avais oublié de le rallumer… Le cinéma… Il est resté dans mon sac. Je me tapais le front. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?! Je l'allumais et constatais les 10 appels manqués de Mike. Je passais. Qu'il me lâche lui ! Je décidais de prendre une journée de congés. J'appelais ma meilleure amie, Béa. Je priais pour qu'elle réponde et surtout pour qu'elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Nous étions samedi et Béa était employée dans une banque.

_- Allô ?_

-Béa ? C'est Gaby ! Ca va ?

_-Gaby ! Oui et toi ?_

-Ca va… Je me disais, tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

_-Bah jusqu'à midi… Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ?_

-Oui ! T'as pas de plan pour cet aprèm ?

_-Non non, rien… Sam va à un match à 13h00 avec Bob…_

Marc, c'était le fiancé de Sam et Bob son fils.

-Shopping ?

_-Tu m'as déjà vu dire non à une séance shopping ?_ dit-elle en rigolant.

-Humm… Nan... Bon je viens te chercher à midi devant la banque ?

_-D'accord. Je te laisse y'a le boss qui rapplique._

-Ok ! Bisous !

Je raccrochais, le sourire aux lèvres. J'allais à la douche et distraite, je me brulais avec l'eau, ayant poussé le bouton trop à gauche. Je grimaçais et, cette fois le poussais trop à droite. Je trouvais le juste milieu. Je me prélassais pendant 20 minutes. Et quand je sortais, je voyais qu'il était déjà 11h30. Je me séchais rapidement et allais dans mon dressing. La je choisissais un haut bleu turquoise avec un jean bleu clair. Je prenais également des chaussures compensées assorties au haut. J'enfilais rapidement tout ça et me maquillais. Je cherchais mon sac bleu parfaitement assorti à la tenue et fourrais mon portable et mon porte-monnaie dedans. Je mettais mes lunettes et prenais les clés de la maison avec lesquelles je fermais la porte. Je la rouvris car j'avais oublié mes clefs de voitures. Je sortais du parking avec ma Volvo et regardais l'heure 11h50. 20 minutes pour y aller… 10 minutes de retard, j'ai déjà fait pire…Je mettais la radio.

J'arrivais à destination après 25 minutes de route au lieu de 20 à cause des feux rouges porte malheur. J'envoyais un message à Béa :

« Je suis devant »

Elle répondit rapidement :

« J'arrive »

Elle arriva 2 minutes après.

-Salut ! Wah t'es en forme !

Elle me sera dans ses bras.

-Ouais ! Toi aussi t'es radieuse !

-Bravo, t'as que 20 minutes de retard ! ironisa-t-elle.

-Euh non ! 15 ! C'est toi qui es descendue 2 minutes après que je t'ai envoyé le message et tu as aussi rajouté 3 minutes !

On croyait deux gamines !

-Bref… conclua-t-elle. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle dit à toute vitesse pour m'empêcher d'en placer une : mais c'est moi qui ai raison point final on peut plus parler.

Je soupirais et annonçais-je :

-Je propose qu'on mange et puis qu'on aille dans une rue commerçante…

-Ok ! En voiture !

Quand nous fûmes en en voiture, je l'interrogeais :

-Des nouvelles des autres ?

-Non… J'ai appelé Eliott l'autre jour et il m'a dit qu'il faudrait qu'on se fasse une bouffe un jour…

-Je vais les appeler… dis-je, pensive.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que nous ne nous étions pas tous vus. En 3ème, nous avions fait un groupe. Nous étions super soudés et en grandissant, nous avions conservé notre amitié. Puis j'avais commencé à être connue, et chacun vivait sa vie… Nous avions presque tous des enfants et les couples s'étaient formés dans le groupe :

Tout d'abord, Béa et Sam, qui s'étaient fiancés i ans, à 23 ans.

Nina était sorti avec Eliott et ça avait tout de suite collé, alors ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu une magnifique fille, Sarah, dont j'étais la marraine.

Lola était sortie avec James mais ils s'étaient vite séparés…

Alors Lola avait trouvé l'amour avec Ryan et ils avaient eus 2 enfants : Dana et Seth.

James quant à lui, était sorti avec Kate et ils étaient toujours ensemble aujourd'hui.

Nous roulâmes pendant 10 minutes et nous nous arrêtâmes dans une boutique où j'avais l'habitude d'aller. Je précisais à Béa que nous mangerions juste après… Quand nous entrâmes la vendeuse nous sauta dessus.

-Madame Seylei, dit-elle en trébuchant sur un mannequin d'exposition.

-Bonjour, soufflais-je.

Elle n'avait même pas daigné regarder Béa.

-Hum hum, fit cette dernière pour faire part de sa présence alors que le silence s'installait.

La vendeuse prononça un petit bonjour et poursuivit :

-Je peux vous renseigner ?

-Non, NOUS regardons, dis-je en accentuant le nous.

Je repérais quelques articles et allais en cabine. Béa fit de même. Je ressortais et décidais de tout prendre. Béa choisit un pantalon gris avec une chemise de soie de la même couleur. Je prenais tous nos articles et les présentais à la caisse.

-Par carte bleue s'il vous plait dis-je en souriant. Je jetais un regard à Béa qui me dévisageais avec ce genre de regard « arrêtes ! T'es… Trop… ! ».

La vendeuse me tendit le ticket de caisse et je regarderais brièvement : 347 €.

Je ne dis rien et le rangeais dans mon sac. Nous sortîmes et Béa me dit :

-Gaby fallait pas…

-Ca me fait plaisir, répondis-je.

Après ça, nous allâmes au restaurant et mangeâmes relativement vite. Je pensais à passer un SMS à John pour lui dire où j'étais. Dans l'après-midi nous fîmes à peu près 10 boutiques de vêtements, chaussures et accessoires et nous avions les mains chargées de sacs. Quand nous passâmes devant une presse j'ouvrais la bouche en voyant une photo de ma petite famille prise hier en sortant du cinéma, tous souriants. Je tenais Arthur par la main et mon chéri avait Elsa dans les bras. Je l'achetais et lisais avec Béa :

Gaby Seylei et sa famille au cinéma. La star essaie d'oublier ses problèmes.

J'allais à la page et poussai un cri en voyant qui avait fournis les photos : Débileman (James Brook).

-Quoi ? me questionna Béa qui n'y comprenait rien.

-Ce photographe, celui qui a pris ces photos, c'est le même qui m'a photographié lors de ma séance photo d'hier et d'avant-hier.

-Je suis pas sûre de comprendre…

-Bah en gros, il veut se venger… Je… Pour en être sûre, il faut que j'aille voir Vera, celle de l'accueil.

Une fois en voiture, je lui expliquais toute l'histoire.

Nous arrivâmes et je me dirigeais vers l'accueil suivie de près par Béa.

-Vera ! criais-je.

-Gaby ! Comment allez… vas-tu ? se reprit-elle.

Béa me regarda, étonnée et se rappela que je lui avais dit avoir fort sympathisée avec elle pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

-Bien ! Je te présente Béa, une amie ! dis-je en montrant Diane de la main. Béa, voici Vera.

-Enchantée dit cette première en serrant la main que Vera lui offrait.

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Bah… Rien…

-Et pour ce débile de photographe ? demandais-je.

-J'en ai parlé à la direction et ils l'ont mis en garde… Et ce n'était pas la première plainte.

J'acquiesçais et lui racontais ma trouvaille dans le magazine people. Elle en fut aussi étonnée que moi.

-Tu crois que ça pourrait accélérer les choses si je m'en mêlais ? Parce que, de un il n'est pas paparazzi, et de deux je sais qu'il fait ça pour me pourrir la vie vu ce que les dirigeants lui ont dis...

-Le bureau du directeur est par là. Je t'y emmène si tu veux…

-D'accord. Béa, ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

-Non vas-y !

Je lui faisais un sourire et suivait Vera qui toqua.

Le directeur avait la tête dans un dossier et ne leva pas les yeux quand j'entrai.

-C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il limite énervé.

-Bonjour, je suis Gaby Seylei.

En entendant mon nom il leva instantanément la tête. Je continuais sans lui laisser le temps de parler :

-Voilà : Je viens me plaindre de Mr Brook…

Je sortais le magazine et lui ouvrais à la page.

-Je… J'ai entendu qu'il s'était fait un peu remonter les bretelles car je m'en étais plainte à Madame, dis-je en montrant Vera.

-En effet. Continuez…

-Eh bien, je crois qu'il s'est vengé en m'espionnant et en prenant ces photos. Il porte atteinte à ma vie privée et vend les photos qu'il a prises…

-Il est tout à fait dans son droit, Madame Seyley. Je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire…

-Comment ça rien faire, m'emportais-je, vous attendez quoi pour le virer ?

Béa et Vera assistaient à la scène les yeux baissés.

-Madame Seyley. S'il vous plait. Nous allons régler ça. Nous savons que le comportement de Mr Brook n'est pas digne de notre société… Vous savez, ce n'est pas la première plainte…

-Les noms.

-Pardon ?

-Les noms de ceux qui se sont plaints, expliquai-je.

-Je ne peux pas vous les donner je suis désolé…

-Tout de suite… commençai-je à m'énerver.

-Calme toi Gaby, me glissa Béa discrètement.

-Non, dit-il plus fermement.

-Reste en dehors de ça Béa, s'il te plait.

Elle se résigna, vexée.

Je tournais dans le bureau et une idée me traversa l'esprit…


End file.
